deals_swrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Hurricane Squad
''"Looks like Hask is getting carried away with the explosives again." -'' Laura to Demon during an operation History Hurricane Squadron is a Squad of 5 Clone Commandos (Also known as Republic Commandos). During the creation of Hurricane Squad, they were all clones of Jango Fett. However after their first opertation during the First Battle of Geonosis, two of their members went missing in action never to be seen again. At that point, they had been layed off operations until their squad was full once again. That's when Volunteers Unit: 67 "Laura" and Unit: 53 "Hazel" joined Hurricane Squadron. When the squad gained two additional Volunteer Units, RC-0249-33 "Demon" was outraged that they just went and decided to replace his two brothers. But he soon began to develope a relationship with Laura. Demon and Laura have kept their relationship secret the whole time, but the whole squad know that they act differently around each other. Haskal had gone slightly insane after the First Battle of Geonosis, but in time he mostly recovered. But even now, sometimes goes overboard when it comes to explosives and Demon and Laura have to stop him from blowing them all into the ground. Scar is the average second in command, he is known in the squad for his sense of humour, but when it comes to war duty he is arguably one of the best in the squad. Scar always enjoys annoying Hazel, but in a way the two have bonded with each other. Operations Republic Outpost takeover Hurricane Squadron's most successful mission was single handedly taking back an outpost on a remote moon without Republic support. They had to act quickly if they were to stop a critical hit on one of the Republics biggest fleets while they were passing through that sector. The squad split up with Demon and Laura flanking around to the back of the Outpost to cause a distraction while Scar, Haskal and Hazel went around planting explosives around the communication jammers. It turned out that a Tactical Droid was stationed at the outpost, and Hazel and Scar had to lead the droids away from Haskal while he primed the charges. When the squad was cornered by the droids, Hask didn't have time to run and had to detonate the charges right there to save the rest of his squad, risking his life. As soon as the explosions went off, and the communications jammer was destroyed the Republic knew something was wrong and quickly sent support for Hurricane Squad. Haskal was pronounced missing in action for about a day until finally a search team found him under salvaged metal from the outpost. They rushed him to a medical center but weren't sure he would live. He remained unconcious for a week before finally awakening. Hurricane Squadron would not allow another brother's life to be lost and stood by his side preventing the Kaminoans from taking him off life support before the week was up. In a month, Haskal made yet another full recover and Hurricane Squadron was put back into the field to continue their successes. Category:Squads